<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>西洋魔女的催眠魔法 by NightDream2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806842">西洋魔女的催眠魔法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDream2020/pseuds/NightDream2020'>NightDream2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDream2020/pseuds/NightDream2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patchouli Knowledge/Alice Margatroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>西洋魔女的催眠魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>難得在人形邸而非紅魔館見面的一天。 </p>
<p>魔法森林的午後並非靜寂而是有些嘈雜，除了偶然浮現的林間風聲，尚有遠處無數種未知生物的鳴叫，但都被這人形邸的結界阻隔在外。 </p>
<p>能進入人形邸的唯獨那早已為參天的林木遮敝了不少的些許午後斜陽。<br/>
於斜陽傾角旁的一隅，金髮碧眼的人偶使端坐在搖椅上閱讀。空間中僅餘偶然傳來的翻頁聲。<br/>
一旁於客席沙發同樣正浸淫於文字汪洋的淡紫長袍魔法使，忽地被某種奇妙的意志引領抬起了頭。 </p>
<p>視線望向前方的愛麗絲。<br/>
嗯，是她所熟悉的那位。<br/>
迷人的金髮，一身與她那靈動雙眸同為智慧水藍色的長袍，再輔以那自信而亮麗的氣場。<br/>
那正是她心中充滿魅力的愛麗絲的樣貌。 </p>
<p>那個令她想完全佔有的美好存在。 </p>
<p>「愛麗絲。」<br/>
雖然她實在有些不想打斷眼前之人那默然閱讀的靜與美，但某種略帶邪惡的意志終究還是驅使了她做出接下來的舉動。 </p>
<p>「……？」 </p>
<p>愛麗絲抬起頭來的瞬間，帕琪舉起右手，將指尖對著她的雙眼滴溜溜地轉起來。 </p>
<p>「妳是在做……？」<br/>
「催眠魔法。」<br/>
「……啊，妳看了那本啊。不過，為什麼要對我這樣做呢？」<br/>
「我要催眠妳，然後在妳被催眠的時候，趁機對妳做這樣和那樣的事情喲。」<br/>
帕琪露出有些邪惡的微笑。 </p>
<p>「……啊？」<br/>
驚訝與笑意同時浮現在愛麗絲的心中。<br/>
「妳也真是有夠閒的。好吧，能的話就試試呀？」<br/>
愛麗絲倒是不討厭枕邊人的這個突發奇想。<br/>
就憑這臨陣磨槍的催眠魔法能做些什麼？但若真能成功的話倒也挺有趣的就是了──<br/>
這麼想著的她面帶微笑歪著頭，打算看看帕琪想玩什麼把戲。 </p>
<p>「自現在起，妳會聽從我所有的指令，三，二，一。」<br/>
「──」 </p>
<p>沉默。<br/>
本該深澻湛藍著的雙瞳失卻了點光暈，她便這麼以方才那略帶驚訝的神情正坐原地不動，呼吸卻依然與她方才靜心閱讀著時一樣起伏平穩。 </p>
<p>沒想到真的成功了。<br/>
就連自己也從未預想過能成功──這結果不但令帕琪相當震驚，甚至有些畏懼。 </p>
<p>「畢竟對專精元素系的我來說，實在不太擅長催眠這種心靈控制系的魔法……會成功就表示妳真的很信任我吧，愛麗絲？」<br/>
帕琪放下手上的「催眠魔法：從入門到專精」，站起身來。<br/>
她纖細的指尖輕撫過愛麗絲的臉頰，她仍是全然不為所動，依然沉默凝望著遠處。 </p>
<p>「不過，還是再測試一下吧……站起來。」<br/>
愛麗絲起身。<br/>
「坐下。」<br/>
她再度坐回位置上。 </p>
<p>看起來很成功，沒有異樣。帕琪默然點了點頭。那麼，接下來要做的－－<br/>
帕琪兀自嚥了口口水。 </p>
<p>「……解開胸前的緞帶。」 </p>
<p>愛麗絲毫無一絲猶疑地照著做了。<br/>
隨著緞帶鬆綁，領口處露出的些許胸前肌膚令帕琪倒抽了一口氣。 </p>
<p>這樣真的好嗎？ </p>
<p>一開始的確正如她所說，不過是讀了催眠魔法入門的一時興起。<br/>
甚至潛意識中她也認為自己不過是想開愛麗絲一個小玩笑。 </p>
<p>但如今可是一點也不好玩。自己，親手，剝奪了她的自由意志。<br/>
那與支配他人的權力相伴而生的罪惡感令她很是不快。<br/>
但，與那同時作為一體兩面而出現的，卻是某種令她十分不想承認的，悸動。 </p>
<p>她思索起之前為愛麗絲所支配的情景。<br/>
那本該優雅地操縱著人偶的指尖，在自己身上時卻是如此淫靡。<br/>
在每次挑弄、揉捏、游移、摩挲、而至進入之際，她總有種那並非愛麗絲的錯覺。<br/>
但那淫靡之間卻又隱含著某種為自己量身訂作的優雅與內斂，總是在自己抵達絕頂的一刻精準而毫不留情地抽離，令她全身心享受著愉悅之時卻又不為過度的刺激而知覺疲勞。<br/>
這又不禁令她覺得，啊，果然是人偶師－－不，果然是愛麗絲的手呢。<br/>
那雙一次又一次，一次又一次的進入她，攫取她，帶她進入名為愛麗絲的深層汪洋的手。 </p>
<p>她有時總覺得，自己也許是愛麗絲那無數人偶中的一只。<br/>
當然，肯定是她最愛的一只，最禮遇最用心的一只。<br/>
事實上，她必須承認──她十分的享受這種「被支配」。<br/>
但正也因此，某種幽微而奇妙的不滿也相伴而生。 </p>
<p>那便是，帕秋莉偶爾也想要成為支配，而非被支配的一方－－但每當她這樣的意念浮現，不知是愛麗絲早已察覺她的意圖而先下手為強，亦或是她自己的疏忽所致，結果總是下一秒自己就立刻沉浸於愛麗絲的攻勢中無可自拔，什麼反守為攻似乎在這人偶使面前全被拋到腦後去了。 </p>
<p>所以如今正是，由自己主導一切，由自己佔有愛麗絲的一切，由自己支配愛麗絲的一切的，大好良機。<br/>
即便這實在是，可稱的上犯規，不，是犯罪的作法。 </p>
<p>「但，再怎麼說，不行這樣吧。我不想對愛麗絲做這種事……」<br/>
但是她會同意吧。畢竟自己也早就說了要做什麼。愛麗絲顯然也同意了。<br/>
那就沒問題了……不，不對，怎麼想還是很有問題啊。 </p>
<p>不，在這個問題之前，說到底自己到底該怎麼做？<br/>
直接叫她脫衣服嗎？可是這樣實在太沒氣氛了。<br/>
自己就這麼順著勢對她上下其手？就照著愛麗絲對自己做的方式？<br/>
說到底，自己真的能像她那樣主導一切嗎？ </p>
<p>思緒至此，自己不自覺的和愛麗絲四目相交。<br/>
又是那再熟悉不過的水藍色雙眸。<br/>
每次注視著它們，她都覺得自己恍若墜入無邊無際的汪洋。 </p>
<p>她不由自主的往愛麗絲的方向踏了一步。<br/>
啊，如此美麗的人偶呀，想要對她做出這種事的自己實在是罪大惡── </p>
<p>腦內對話未休，帕琪忽地感受到自己的身軀為被某種力道牽引。<br/>
待她意識過來之時，自己早已和愛麗絲一同倒臥在一旁的床上。<br/>
掌心傳來的是愛麗絲熾烈的心跳。 </p>
<p>「……我說，要做什麼就快一點好嗎？不是說了要對我做這樣那樣的事情？」<br/>
愛麗絲邪佞地笑著，一如之前她們每次做愛時的神韻，那簡直要將帕琪的魂勾起來帶走的神韻。<br/>
「等一下、妳、妳不是被催……」<br/>
「唉真是的。本來想說這種玩法還挺有趣的就照著妳的想法演了場戲。結果妳不知道在猶疑個什麼勁弄得我實在按捺不住了。再怎麼說那本書好歹也是我家的欸，妳當真以為妳那臨陣磨槍的做法對早就熟讀它的我有用？」<br/>
「──」<br/>
「好啦別管這了。反正挺有趣的，就當成我現在真的被妳催眠了吧。看是要叫我脫衣服還是想對我做什麼事都隨便妳喲。快一點啊，妳不是想做色色的事嗎？我可是等不及了呢。」<br/>
「……笨、笨蛋！這樣一點氣氛也沒有是要怎麼做啦！而且我明明只是，不想傷害愛麗絲而已……！在妳被催眠的時候做……什麼的，不行啦……！一點都不懂我的苦心！不做了不做了！」 </p>
<p>「……原來是這樣啊。謝謝妳喲，帕秋莉。」<br/>
愛麗絲面帶微笑，掌心撫弄著忿怒與羞赧兼具的帕琪的臉龐。<br/>
一瞬間帕琪只感受到某種熾熱的暖意襲捲全身。<br/>
「不過，真的不做了嗎？」 </p>
<p>再度四目相交。<br/>
兩人距離更近的此刻，名喚愛麗絲的存在再度在她的視界中變的巨大。<br/>
愛麗絲的氣味。愛麗絲的體溫。愛麗絲的心跳。 </p>
<p>「……不……也不是，不想做」<br/>
帕秋莉的身軀微微顫抖。<br/>
話語甫落的下一秒，愛麗絲便立刻吻了上來。<br/>
一如既往熟悉的，她那既狂野卻又有著某種內斂的吻。 </p>
<p>啊啊，真的是徹底，贏不了她呢。<br/>
那纖細的指尖進入她的同時，熟悉的感觸又再度浸淫著帕琪的思緒。<br/>
自己再度成了愛麗絲的人偶。一次又一次。 </p>
<p>到頭來，被催眠的是自己也說不定。<br/>
在名喚愛麗絲的汪洋中步向高峰的此刻，她這麼思索著。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>